Revenge
by greyslostwho
Summary: Three scenes I expanded from the trailer, my take on events to come and a certain someone's death. Ros/Adam *****SPOILERS***** Please R&R!


**Three scenes based around the new trailer :P and the death of a certain someone... :(**

He walked down the stairs, talking politely to Ben Kaplan as he went, heading out of the team meeting with the Foreign Secretary. A voice in his head was screaming at him that all he wanted was to go home, eat dinner with Wes and crawl into bed. Things were like that these days.

That was when he saw her. A blonde woman stood in the lobby, and something about the way she held herself reminded him of someone. And then she turned her head and the face was painfully familiar.

He could think of nothing else, for a moment, he dived out of the way of Kaplan, heading at full pelt down the stairs. He could think of two things then: either any minute someone would pull a gun on her and he would have to be there to shove her out of the way, or she would disappear. But as he made his way across the marble floor to her, it became clear through the haze in his mind that he could not make a scene. She could be here, as ill-advised as it was, without anyone knowing. Under an alias.

He walked as if to walk straight past her, stepping a little too close so he bumped gently into her. It was the oldest trick in the book, that he knew, but he couldn't help it. He needed the reassurance she was real.  
"Sorry-" she started, and then she looked at him.  
"My fault." Adam said, still in character as much as he could whilst gazing at her, waiting for her to take the lead.  
"I'm back." she whispered softly.  
No alias. She was back for real.  
"Why didn't you call or something?" there was almost a tone of anger to his voice then, "I haven't heard from you in six months!"  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. "It's a pretty last minute thing." she turned to the man she was talking to, who Adam now recognised as a lower MI6 operative. "Excuse me." she said, "I'll catch up with you later.."  
He smiled and she took Adam's arm, steering him out of the lobby and onto the street, down the road a little to the bridge.

It was there, away from anyone who could see and judge her, that she wrapped her arms around him and put her face very ungracefully into his shoulder. Surprised at the sudden contact, Adam stroked her hair a little, allowing a smile to return to his face at last.  
She pulled back almost as quickly as she had started it, and looked him directly in the eyes, that Ice-Queen stare he had missed so much.  
"I missed you." she said directly, matter of fact, "Harry managed to get in contact with me and told me that I was wanted back on the Grid. I heard what happened to Jo-"  
Adam swallowed. "Don't. Not now."  
She put her hand in his, as she had a lifetime ago in the church.  
"Let's do it right this time." she murmured, and kissed him.

* * *

She was watching, holding down one of the Russian mercenaries at the side of the road as the car exploded. The heat reached her before the recognition did. She dived into the bushes, not loosing her hold. It was when she climbed out, cuffed the struggling man and passed him to Lucas that she managed to work out that it had been her best friend, her lover, in that car.

The nausea was overwhelming. She staggered a little further away from the group of arrested men, unable to see, hear or think straight.  
It was Adam in that car.  
She sunk down onto the floor, eyes welling up. It was over.

The funeral was the day after next. She stood at his grave side, wondering why or how this happened to her. How she lost the one man she had ever brought herself to care about... to love.  
To love. Something she had never admitted to herself, let alone him. She had never said it to him, and now she never could. She swallowed hard to stop herself bursting out into sobs. She watched Wes standing at the other side, alone, 12 years old now. But his eyes were older. He could hardly remember his mother, and now his father was dead.  
She walked over to him at the end.

"You won't remember me, Wes, but I... I worked with your Dad."  
Wes nodded bleakly, and she could read the look in his eyes - it was identical to Adam trying to conceal an emotion. In a bizarre rush of emotion, she wrapped her arms around the boy who would never be a child again, and let him cry with her.

* * *

"Any luck catching the leader of that operation?" she asked as she stepped into Harry Pearce's office after her week's compassionate leave.  
He looked up at her and sighed. "Ros, I told you, I don't want you working this job."  
She swallowed. The Ice Queen had to return. She had spent the last two weeks feeling soft inside, feeling invigorated during the day and loved at night, but with Adam's death that had all disappeared.  
"I need to." she said briefly, looking Harry in the eye, as if daring him to argue. He was smart enough not to.  
"Nothing yet." he said, "But I don't care how long it takes, or what temperature it's served, we will have revenge."  
She smiled a little at that. "I... what will happen to his son, Harry?"  
"He's going to live with Adam's parents. The situation's been explained to them. Wes still doesn't know what his father did for a living. When they think he's old enough, they'll tell him."  
She'd never heard Adam talk about his parents. She'd professed to love him, but she'd never been introduced to his Mum and Dad. A sick feeling in her stomach began to grow as she thought maybe he hadn't seen her like she'd seen him - maybe she was only a way to get over Fiona.

"Adam hadn't been in touch with them for eight years - thought it was the best way to keep them safe."

If she thought about it she could remember the look in his eyes.  
She was more than a way to get over Fiona.

"And I'll have my revenge?" she asked, and looking into Harry's eyes she knew he knew about them both.  
"Of course."

**One of those things you just have to get out of your system. :P**


End file.
